1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latch mechanism for an item of furniture such as a desk or file having multiple drawers.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Desk and cabinet files with multiple drawers are frequently provided with a locking mechanism in which a multiplicity of drawers are locked from a single location. Commonly, a master latch mechanism is installed on a single drawer such as a top center drawer of a desk or the upper drawer of a file cabinet. The furniture is provided with a vertical slide member that is actuated by the master lock mechanism and that has a lock member which is raised into a locking position for each of the remaining drawers of the cabinet.
One of the difficulties encountered with the conventional lock mechanisms is their complexity and relatively high cost of fabrication and installation. Additionally, the mechanisms are frequently difficult to service and replace.